Information about the Wolves
Wolves There is the lore of humans turning into wolves, but what if it was the wolf that turned into the human? There are different branches of wolves, depending on the lore and the area. Yet, those that run the reservations do not distinguish between one breed and another. To those in charge, one Wolf is much like the other. How wrong can they be. The Different Types of Wolves -“London Wolves” – Most of Old-European wolves are considered “London” wolves. You’ve all seen their kind. They walk on two legs, the change is a curse that comes with the moon. It is a madness that descends on them that they cannot control. The “London” wolves are carefully monitored but often killed due to their madness. Any London Wolf can change a human into one of them, but often the London wolf is overcome with Blood lust when they first bite someone. -“Shifters” – The American version of the Wolves. These Wolves came about separate from The Old-European/French Wolves. These are part of an old bloodline who share their psyche with an animal that isn’t always a wolf. It depends on the tribe. The Wolves are the leaders of the shifters in this case, with the Raven, Coyote, Bear and Hawk following suit. These Shifters came about early on due to America’s (Northern Hemisphere in general) untapped, untamed magic. Their shifting isn’t dependent on the moon, but is dependent on the animal that they turn into for they aren’t a man turning into an animal, but a man and animal sharing the animal’s form when needed. If the animal is killed while the man is inhabiting its body, both die. (Note: Skinwalkers are different) -“French Wolves” – The origination of the Wolves, at least, as far as the French Packs are concerned. **What most of this is about*** The French wolves set up the hierarchy of the packs, and they are the ones that are the leaders of the Tribunal. The Beasts are the Judge, Jury and Executioner. The Beasts: The Alphas of the French Packs that when needed, will band together and drive out any threat. Each Wolf listed below is the leader of the pack for what they are named for. Their true names are known by all, but it is easier to call them by the region that they are from. The Judge: Nievre (Enette) –Alpha Leader The Jury: Minsk (Isabel) –Second in Command The Executioner: Evreux Gevudan (Gabriel) Caen (Marlene) Deceased – Passed to Veyreau ''' Fontainebleau (Sabine) '''Deceased. Name/Line not passed on Evil bitch >> Gevaudan (Cyrille) Deceased – Gevaudan was passed to Evreux ' Orelans (Vincent) Veyreau Caen (Tristan) Celeste (Daughter of Evreux) – Omega ('Missing) 'Myth of the French Wolves ' There were two wolves that as pups were given as pets to Emile Gautier, a soft spoken young man that seemed like he was going nowhere fast, despite being part of the nobility. Yet, no one knew that he was a practicing mage, learning from his mother from whom the bloodline came from. Yet, in France at the time, there was a series of witch-hunts that were never recorded in history books for these witch-hunts were fueled by those that could sense magic, but not use it. Emile Gautier learned how to siphon just enough magic off of himself into his pups to not arouse suspicion from the hunters, and he quickly joined the hunter ranks in order to keep suspicion off of himself and his family. Datura (the female and stronger of the two) responded to the magic by learning how to shift so that she could be of the same kind as her master, and shifted to a human female. Arutad (the male and physically weaker of the two) responded to the desire to protect his sister and took the male human form. Gautier was not proud of what the wolves learned to do, and punished his pets severely. Datura responded by lashing out against him, which resulted in a worse punishment for her. Arutad, seemingly submissive, further twisted the magic that was in him in an effort to protect his sister. He learned to take her pain from her, calm her mind, and feel her pleasure. Later, when Datura and Arutad were able to flee from Gautier, part of Arutad’s gift faded and he was left with the ability to feel the pain/pleasure of his sister, but if he saw her wounded, he would receive the same wound. This “gift” caused Datura to temper down her violent ways in an effort to protect her brother as well as he learned to protect her. From Datura the Alpha line came. From Arutad came the Omegas. Both are needed for a successful pack. An Alpha is born, an Omega is born. No human-turned could ever achieve Alpha status, and no one is stupid enough to wish to be born an Omega. The Alpha is the fighter, the defender. They quell any fights within the pack with force. They are often “think first, question later”. The Alpha is the only one that can change a human into a wolf (during a full moon), and the rate of success is very low for that. Most humans cannot withstand the pain of the change, and no human-changed is ever an Alpha, and often a submissive. The Omega brings a sense of peace to the instinct driven Alphas. With the Omegas come a sense a balance, they are able to calm high emotions and the Omega is often the mate, child or sibling of the Alpha, enough to force the Alpha into questioning their violent moves first. An omega (only) can either impregnate a woman (with a wolf) or carry a wolf-born to term. The vampires seriously decimated/enslaved most of the Omega line. 'The Training of an Omega ' An Omega is crucial to the welfare of the pack, but as such, even in land wars among other non-allied packs, the Omega is the first to be targeted. Steps started to be taken in order for the Omega to hide what it is. '' The Omegas are known from the time they are very young due to the childhood ability of taking on the wounds of those around them. This trait is later grown out of, possibly out of an inability to survive if the Omega continues to take on the wounds of others, which would result in a careless pack. When the Omega turns eight years old, they are sent to a different pack for training, and they are taught how to do three things: 1) Withstand the Feeling of Pain – The Omega can never escape the pain that it sees or delivers onto another person. They are first taught to withstand first the pain that is delivered onto them, and then they are taught to withstand pain as they see it dealt on others. 2) The Omega is never trained to fight. To teach an Omega to overcome the peace and mediation instinct would mean that the Omega now becomes nearly as strong (or as strong) as the Alpha, and only one Alpha can rule in the pack. There is one known Wolf that has been trained to fight, known as ''Le Soldat Amant. H''e is currently in exile. 3) Hide any Expression of Pain – The hardest to teach. An Omega can kill and fight with the rest of the pack, but if they start to show how badly they feel pain, they will be targeted. They are taught to see the wound, register the pain but to never show it on their face or bearing. 4) To not delight in the feeling of Pleasure – With the bad, comes the good. Yet, an Omega is taught to not delight in the feeling of pleasure. Especially the pleasure of others. They are to remain outside of the pack, bred only if more Omegas are needed. They are to make sure that they remained uninvolved, that they can stand by the Alpha and not allow fear of pain get in the way of the Alpha casting a verdict or doling out punishment. Omegas, while the most sensual creatures, are kept away from the pack as much for their safety as for the comfort of the pack. 'Werewolves: An Overview''' The werewolves are a dying breed. Unlike their supernatural counterparts -vampires- werewolves have a major disadvantage. They can’t just go and work at night, or hide what they are for the animal always lurks just under the surface and on the three days before, the day of, and three days after, the wolf takes control. Some might jokingly say that the wolf is a metaphor for how a woman becomes during her cycle, but no wolf would ever accept that. No one is quite sure where the werewolf had come from for through every civilization there is some shape shifter and wolves, feared in nearly every country they inhabit, became scapegoats for the evil that couldn’t be explained. Werewolves, often called “Weres” by those that weren’t a wolf, are called Wolves when they are with one another. Wolves have an inherent magic, magic that comes from the wild and as such, can’t be used for any other purpose other than shifting and healing, and the shifting comes with a dire consequence. Vampires quickly learned how to differentiate a normal wolf from their Wolf brethren. There was always the beast that hid in the man’s eyes. In the eyes of the man there was always a flicker of gold or amber beneath the glasz surface. The vampires attacked, decimated many packs of Wolves, wanting to rid the world of a predator that rivaled them, yet, they kept a few pups – the rare offspring of a woman turned while pregnant- and they trained these pups to be guards, loyal – self-sacrificing pets. 'How to Become a Werewolf' There is normally a sort of meeting, if done right and on the reservation. The Alpha of the packs will come together, discuss any human that wishes to join the pack as a potential Wolf and if the Alphas think that the person will survive the Rite, then an Alpha will claim the human as part of his pack, and upon the next full moon, the Alpha and pack will come together and the Rite will become. The Alpha who has adopted the human will come forward and bite the human and the Rite will start. The first shift happens over three agonizing days from the day after the first full moon until the end of that third day. The constant agonizing pain over seventy-two hours normally kills the person that is trying to shift, and if that doesn’t kill them, the animal soul that suddenly is in the same body as the human, fighting for dominance, is enough to drive anyone insane. There has been rumors that those with the blood type O negative has a slightly higher chance of surviving, but that hasn’t been proven. ''Body Structure/Power (Males) largest: 5’ at the shoulder, 6’ in length from tip of nose to tip of tail. Smallest: 4 feet at shoulder, 5 feet in length (Females) Largest: 4’ at shoulder, 5’ in length (Smallest) 3 feet at shoulder, 4 feet in length. Diet Mainly red meat, some fruit (strawberries, Wolves love strawberries) and if pressured, vegetables but they aren’t big fans of it at all. All Wolves have a higher bone density and stronger muscles than normal wolves, even lean Wolves have a sense of strength that belies their size and statue. All Wolves have glasz colored eyes as humans, and the Wolves are amber/gold colored eyes. The coloration of the Wolf varies between completely solid Black, Grey, White, Red to muted blends of all four. Socks, blazes etc are common occurrences. Power/Strength'' —When a Wolf is turned, there is one trait of theirs that is made greater. If they are smart, their ability to retain knowledge will increase, if they are an orator, their ability with words increases. If they are strong, they get stronger etc. It’s only if the human is prone for magic will the Wolf have the ability for black/grey/white/red magic. —They heal incredibly fast. It was why Vampires made Werewolves into their pets in the first place. —Night vision that enables them to hunt and see well at night. —Vision made for perceiving movement ''Weaknesses'' -Due to their higher bone density and muscle mass Wolves cannot swim. Anything further than chest height will have them floundering and sinking. -Iron: Iron will burn a Wolf, call it old magic or the impurities of the metal, but it hurts. Wolves were often collared in Iron when they were kept as pets. -Silver: Silver is poison to a Wolf. Silver bullets will nearly always kill a Wolf unless all fragments of the bullet is removed promptly. Silver poisoning will kill a wolf within three hours unless treated. When worn as jewelry, the silver keeps the wolf from shifting from man-wolf or wolf-man. It burns like Iron. -Wolves are social creatures, kept apart; they are prone to suffer from melancholy. -Nearsighted The Alpha The Soldier Amant